HAPPY MEMORIES
by Legendaryicon
Summary: Join the life of "Jimmy". A young Sack boy who wants to marry his Lovely Girlfriend. Except for some new problems that block his way. Jimmy is forced into a path of daring, Cunning, Rescue attempts to save her. To become a Hero. It's not another love story. READ, REVIEW, and ENJOY!
1. MEET JIMMY

CHAPTER 1

MEET JIMMY

Alarms went off. Sounds of laughter came alive. The small white sack hand slammed hard onto the cardboard alarm clock.

The small sack boy jumped up out of bed. He yawned and smiled after. His mouth was blue inside. His tongue was red. His eyes where solid grey.

He was happy. His room was small enough for a sack boy. His walls, where painted blue. With decorated clouds and Black colored grim reapers.

He smiled stretching his arms and legs. Behind him was a picture of his lovely date. Her name was "Lolly". He turned around smiling and jumped with joy.

He rushed off out of his room in his red colored pajamas. He couldn't wait any longer for the night to arrive. Today was the day of his 5th date with her.

He was filled with excitement. Jimmy rushed into the shower. The water ran as the door closed.

After showering Jimmy walked happily towards his room with a towel. The white towel around his waist. As he entered his room.

His baby puppy named "Noochy" barked happily towards him. He smiled and picked him up hugging him close.

Jimmy turned and turned in circles looking at Noochy smile at eye level. His Noochy dog was colored red. His tail was a paint brush.

His eyes were glowing white.

His tiny tongue was colored yellow. His tail paint brush wagged back and forth. Jimmy placed his dog back down. Going towards his closet. He looked up.

His hands glowed blue. As he chose his clothing. His selection of going out clothing as he wanted. He knew he needed some errands to run before his date.

Jimmy chose clothes that were normal in his life. A blue buttoned shirt. A black colored shirt under. His black colored jeans. His white shoes. His spiky blue hair.

His small blue goatee. Jimmy jumped as he was done. Smiling with an opened mouth. He knew this would be the day to change his life.

Jimmy headed off out of his room closing the door. Rushing towards his kitchen. He looked into his metal refrigerator. Looking for his bottled water.

His door bell rang. Jimmy looked back towards it. He rushed closing the door of the refrigerator. He opened the front door.

His best friend named "Joe" was standing smiling at him. Joe was another kind of Sack boy but with a long mustache.

A brown mustache, his shirt was open green. His Afro hair was huge. He wore large Police sunglasses. His jean pants were torn in colors of black and white.

His shoes were white. Jimmy and Joe gave each other a brotherly welcome.

Jimmy closed the door to his house and went off behind Joe. Jimmy stopped taking a look around his neighborhood. Seeing the many small and large houses.

People with smiles and early morning yawning. He stared and waved at his neighbor named "Shaky". His neighbor was really named "David "Shaky" Goose".

He wore a small robe with no hair. Bald yes he was, but with a small growing beard. His coat was brown. He struggled holding his glass coffee cup.

Why is he called "Shaky"? Mainly because he never can hold anything right during the morning. His hands shake over and over when morning arrives.

Jimmy was happy either way. He followed Joe towards the car. Joe hopped into the driver's seat. Jimmy raised his hands in excitement.

The car was improved now. It was a floating Hover Car. A wooden "Sack" made car. His engine sounded.

The small Hovering car was colored yellow with one line red going down the center. Jimmy jumped into the passenger side.

Joe looked at his friend knowing this day was going to change. Why? The question had come to Jimmy quite often now. More than ever since he met Lolly.

Joe drove forward. Other Sack boy cars drove past them. They headed down the road. In the shape of a large hill. Heading towards the Mall.

The city was named "_**Memory Mercury City**_". The city of Memories...


	2. MEET LOLLY

CHAPTER 2

MEET LOLLY

Sunshine went off. Around the green grass. Through them was a lovely young Sack Girl. Her hair was long and red. Braided into 2 strands forward.

A long loose hair flapped with the wind. She had in her arms a basket. She headed off slowly picking up daisy flowers one by one. Smelling them.

Her name was "Lolly".

Her wrist watch went stopped and looked down seeing the amount of time. She smiled. Knowing that he was getting up and getting ready.

She loved the idea that one day this life will mean more than what it is. Flowers moved side to side. Behind her her friend rushed beside her.

Smiling with a small plastic camera. Both took a pose and took the flash went off. Spots they started seeing all around. Yet they didn't mind at all.

Her friend was wearing green hat backwards. Her sweater was closed and in red color. Her blue jeans were little torn from the knees. Her name was "Daisy".

She smiled at her. Thinking this would probably one of the few days left to hang out. Both laughed aloud. Taking more.

Both stopped looking towards the trees and the massive city. The beauty of what it is. The largest city in this region. Both stopped.

Thinking of what will happen. Daisy looked down at her camera thinking what would Lolly think if she would come down to be asked.

Thinking the days of they're fun time might be gone? Nor nothing would change? The wind blew hard again. Lolly thought of it.

Seeing the glittering signs of steel at the distance. The bright reflection of the sun. She knew Jimmy was the one person she wanted in her life.

She smiled again looking back towards Daisy. Both walked back to the Sack beetle Monster truck car. The car was colored pink and yellow.

It was Lolly's little beetle monster. It roared to life. Sounding heavy as the smoke rushed out. The Monster truck moved forward through the dirt path.

Returning to the freeway. The connection back towards the city limits. Returning back to civilization. Both sat wondering very different things.

Sack Cars rushed passed them laughing others with conversations. Some with the joy of driving over other non hovering cars.

The life in Memory Mercury City was grand.

* * *

**_MEMORY STARTS of "Lolly" 1 YEAR AGO...3 MONTHS AND 29 DAYS..._**

The night was grand. Bits of rainfall came down the city. Lolly was struggling to open her umbrella. She stopped after trying over and over.

Thinking why it wouldn't open. Why today of all nights. Yet at that one night. The rain stopped coming down on her. She looked up seeing "Jimmy".

Holding up his red umbrella over her. She stood up and thanked him. He didn't think much about it at that time. He only thought of it as a gesture.

As a sign of good character. Other sack boys and sack girls walked by. The night was filled with people. Even cars made splashes back and forth.

Yet Jimmy and Lolly at that moment stayed on. Jimmy reached out towards her. She accepted his invitation to dance. Both went off towards a night club.

Both entered the filled club. Holding hands together. Others cheered, and danced side by side. Lolly and Jimmy danced on the main dance floor.

The lights under them changed colors on and on. They're song that long night was named **_"Memories" By David Guetta Feat Kid Cudi_**

After the dance club both went off. Tired yet Jimmy didnt want this magical night to end so quickly. Jimmy and Lolly went to eat at the local dinner.

The dinner was made of Plastic and cardboard. Inside were many seats. Both sat beside the window. Staring at each other. Talking about there daily lives.

Talking about what they loved and liked. What went off wrong and right. What they had lived. Just getting to know each other. Both had a wonderful day.

Ending with a kiss at Lolly's home.

**_MEMORY ENDS_**


	3. MEET RAD THE SNAKE

CHAPTER 3

MEET RAD

Robotic sounds went off. Sounding busy. Machine pieces and clinking metal went around. Machine looking Sack Boys with supplies of spare parts walked.

They had no faces. They only followed orders. They walked in groups through hallways. Among them was there busy hard core leader.

Walking out of the Elevator. He walked angered. His face color was white. His eyes were black. His left eye had an eye patch around it.

Black smudges of paint were around his left gouged eye. His body had robotic tin foil and black cardboard. His cape was white. His hair was long.

His hair color was black. His hands were hardened steel gauntlets. He walked with his men. Moving together in a small path.

They headed walking towards the Bridge. His name was "Rad the Snake". Rad stopped walking. Looking at his employment. He noticed the bridge.

Large tin foil like ship. The bridge steel floors had plastic tables scattered around. Rad walked towards the center of the bridge as he looked up.

He stood on top of a floating device. It lifted him up into the air. The roof was large in the shape of a circle.

Many glass windows were all around the glass like globe. He smiled. His plans were finally coming together. Behind him.

A woman came in walking in a black suit. She smiled towards him. He didn't say anything. She wore a blue head band. A red scarf around her neck.

Her clothing was white armor of "Liara Ta Soni (Mass Effect)". She stood waiting. Rad remembered why he wanted to do this.

* * *

**_MEMORY STARTS* POINT OF VIEW CHANGED TO HIS MEMORY*_**

Rain fell over the burned land. The once a proud city. Burned to ashes. Nothing was left around the tiny Sack boy. His name was Rad.

The one who was left after the carnage.

His sad little eyes stared at all the burned materials. His home. His friends. Everything was taken away. Nothing stood like it once was. He cried inside himself.

Yet on the outside he was filled with utter rage. The world he once knew was now gone. His hands were filled with bits of burned ashes. He couldn't stand it.

He wore torn clothing of a once proud business man. A man that had what he desired. What he wanted to give more towards his family and friends.

Rain water came down over him. Splashing onto the ashes. The burned stone statues of his people.

The large mountain behind him glowed with helicopter lights. Rescue teams came in to help the survivors. But he looked at them as the countable.

The one's who did this. He felt a rage within him growing large. It grew with an ideal of what had happened.

In his mind he bean to ignore "Reason", "Logic", "Love", "Honor", "Faithful", "Good". Tossing those aside he knew what had to be done.

Small sack boy soldiers came in to help him. He denied them the help they wanted to give him. Moving away from them they stared at him.

The soldier like Sack boys knew something was up. Rad looked at them angered. Walking passed them heading towards the awaiting helicopter.

Soldiers walked passed him. His helicopter lifted up leaving. He stared at the many far below. Seeing the once growing small City.

The city was named " Mercury". Rad's left hand closed tightly. His eyes closed.

_**Memory Ends...**_


	4. MEMORY MERCURY

CHAPTER 4

MEMORY MERCURY

Hovering car stopped. Jimmy and his best friend Joe both got out. Walking towards the store. Jimmy wanted to get a gift. A special kind of gift meant for her.

Jimmy entered into the open store. He smiled noticing the many people inside the store.

Joe stood outside walking over towards the passenger side of the hovering car. Joe noticed the sunlit sky. He smiled starting towards it.

Other cars behind him stopped at the red lights. Joe looked left seeing other girls cheering in joy. Feeling great. Joe waved towards them.

He could see himself maybe with one. Jimmy walked out of the store. The Plastic Store that sold many items not just toys. Joe's glasses gained a small shine.

Looking towards the flying hover cars high above him. He could see the many more tall buildings. The high buildings. Everything at it's age.

Jimmy looked at his small gift. A small cardboard box. Small in size. Yet big in surprise. Jimmy looked at Joe.

Seconds shadows began to come alive. Covering the city high above. Jimmy and Joe stopped smiling. Both looked up towards the sky.

Hovering high above was a massive structure. A large floating structure made of Metal, Plastic and Cardboard. Massive engine's continued working.

Jimmy and Joe as long as many others. All stopped doing what they were doing. They all just looked up towards the big structure.

It was in shape of A massive Circle and rectangle. Colors of blue. Jimmy thought what could this be. Joe didn't think much of it. He only stared with no smile.

Thinking this might have be another celebrating of the city. Under neath its hardened core. Shining white lights came alive. The people stared shocked.

Some excited to see what this was all about. Jimmy gained a bad feeling about this in his gut. Joe stared at the glowing lights as machine's flew out.

Large Mechanical machine's went off flying. Large Plastic Machine's with 4 Tentacles. Large round bodies with 4 glowing spider like eyes.

They're arms stretched out towards people. Grabbing ahold of them. Taking them. Screams went all around. Jimmy and Joe rushed into the hovering car.

Joe turned it on as he made it fly away. The hovering car moved side to side. Up and down. Struggling to maneuver around the menacing tentacles.

The robots moved swiftly aiming for civilians. Some were instantly and easily taken by surprise. Jimmy looked back seeing the many people being taken.

He was angered, worried for there safety. Joe yelled aloud as he turned the hovering car in a flipping motion. Joe's glasses moved little.

While upside down in that slow moving motion. Jimmy was looking up as they were upside down. Looking towards Lolly's car.

Yet Lolly was being taken through the crowded streets. Jimmy stared shocked. He could see down there. Below him as Joe's hovering car gained altitude.

Going higher and higher into the sky. Jimmy got angry. Seeing them taking his love. His only woman in his life.

Joe struggled to hold onto his vehicle as it went up higher. Paint guns fired towards them. His engine's blew harder. Yet one engine popped, bursting out.

It flew off the vehicle. Joe looked shocked seeing this happen. Jimmy wouldn't just sit and wait. Joe smiled.


	5. YOUR TIME IS NOW

CHAPTER 5

YOUR TIME IS NOW

_**(At this point I'm Listening to the song named "Shooting the Moon" By Mona)**_

Jimmy opened up his Little big planet Pocket. Scanning for a costume. As he did. His little pocket closed. Joe lifted his hands holding 2 dual paint guns.

He smiled at this known action. Jimmy's costume came around his body. His Iron man Helmet closed as his eyes glowed blue. Jimmy jumped off.

His rocket Boots activated as he flew downward. In a quick movement he shoved his tiny arms forward. Sounds of activating re-pulsars went off.

Firing one by one. Joe's hovering car dropped forward as he yelled menacingly. He fired his paint guns forward in a falling motion.

As he fell he fired over and over at the pursuing robots. He tossed his paint guns as he gained control again.

Once he did he crashed into the middle of the street causing parts to fly everywhere around.

Dust cleared as many more robots dropped into the cardboard ground. Slamming and denting into its material.

They scanned ahead searching for Joe. Yet in the middle of the misty dusty air.

A large image walked and moved. Sounding off as a large machine. They stared shocked by what they would end up facing.

The machine sounded as it walked forward. A large machine showed. Became visible. It was a large Metal Gear Rex (**_Metal Gear Solid Series_**).

The monstrosity yelled aloud. Inside Joe was laughing with joy. Machine Paintball guns fired into the robots. Many tried flying over him.

The large Gear rushed forward. Joe yelled in excitement. People ran into there stores and buildings. Trying, struggling to survive this attack.

Joe rushed into combat without any worries. Firing his heavy and light Paint cannons at his enemies ahead of him.

His enemies dropped and crashed into the ground. Some even bursted into spare parts. Joe laughed. His glasses shined.

His massive Rex Gear roared like a titanium T-Rex. Moving at a slow jogging pace. It's robotic foot prints were left into the cardboard street. The ground shook.

* * *

**_*CHANGE OF VIEW TO "JIMMY" *_**

Through the massive chunks of paint firing robots. Jimmy flew past them as quick as his boots could take him. He flew left and right.

Struggling to get what he could. Through the sky he moved away from the buildings of the city. Heading up towards the massive floating ship.

Jimmy's scans showed the many people being held within the massive ship. He avoided as much as he could of incoming paint gunfire. Moving side to side.

In his helmet he stayed in contact with his best friend Joe. Jimmy looked up his Iron man blue glowing eyes noticed someone standing on top of the ship.

Noticing the one they called "Rad The Snake". His scans showed him as a wanted criminal. He flew heading towards that direction.

As he did Large plastic and Wired tentacles shot out towards him. Trying to grab ahold of his tiny Iron body. Jimmy gained a scan of the location of Lolly.

Jimmy flew upwards towards the sky.

Rad stood smiling noticing Jimmy heading up. He stared with such delight. Nothing of anger or hatred towards him. Seeing what he could do.

Rad wanted to challenge this one Sack Boy. Wanting to see what he is made of.

* * *

**_SWITCHING POINT OF VIEW* SWITCHING BACK TO JOE*_**

His Metal Gear Rex tossed a small tank into a building. It bursted into pieces of spare parts. Joe stopped and looked back seeing one lone woman.

She smiled seeing this massive Metal Gear. She stared with a stunning look towards Joe. She was named "Massey The Beauty"

Yet In that moment Joe completely ignored her rocket launcher on her right shoulder. He fell in love. Instant love with her.

Her stance, not knowing what her personality was like. Joe had let go of his controls.

His glasses glowed from black to shiny as the cock pit mouth of the Metal Gear Rex opened. Showing where he sat inside of it.

The lovely woman looked towards him from 30 feet. She smiled. Holding the rocket launcher in a womanly position. She blew a kiss towards him.

Joe was struck by this sudden burst of love. Behind her robots came down. Glowing with bright red eyes. Joe didn't even try anything. She smiled and took aim.

Ready to fire her powerful rocket launcher.


	6. WHAT WILL YOU DO!

CHAPTER 6

WHAT WILL YOU DO?!

Robot Sack boys dragged there capture's. Dragging them through the heavy cold steel floor. Placing them into there individual cells.

Sealing them tightly away from one another. Daisy looked around scared and frightened. She tried screaming aloud.

Yet it didn't much work as everyone else was doing the same. Daisy stared with a face of (WTF). A serious face towards another robotic faceless soldier.

The cells were powered by Blue and green lasers. Lolly screamed and kicked. Daisy stared at her as Lolly was frightened and struggling to fight off.

Trying desperately to move and struggle. Yet the robots continued pulling her towards her cell beside Daisy.

Lolly noticed the cells activate online as it sealed off. She stared angered. Feeling trapped within herself. Since she couldn't use her little big planet pocket.

Lolly looked towards her left. Seeing Daisy making a smile towards her yet she was worried about the situation. Worried of what will happen.

Daisy knew they needed to do something. Around them other families and children cried aloud. Crying with pain.

Knowing they were or are going to suffer for something. Yet they all didn't know why. Lolly sat down on the Styrofoam chair. It made a noise as she did.

She didn't cry. She looked down as her hair moved side to side. She held in her hands a picture inside her small bracelet.

The Picture was of Jimmy and her at the picture booth. She smiled seeing it. Seeing what a great person he is.

* * *

**_CHANGE OF VIEW* CHANGE OF VIEW*_**

Large chunks of smoke broke out as the Metal Gear Rex exploded. Bursting into pieces. Joe was on the ground face first. He was torn. His clothing was dirty.

His glasses were still in great shape. Unlike himself. He just lied on the ground. Burned pieces fell all around.

Massey smiled as she walked all sexy like towards Joe. Slowly, she smiled and tossed her empty rocket launcher into the burned ground.

She stared at his body. Other's stared from there windows. Gasping with such shock. Trying to wonder what will happen next. Yet children closed there eyes.

People in buildings were hiding inside rooms. Shaking with such fear. Massey looked down at Joe. She sighed. Blowing another kiss towards him.

Yet Joe jumped up and kissed her back. He smiled thinking what a perfect moment this was. Civilians inside the stores and homes gasped.

Robots around them only stared with shock. Massey pushed Joe back. He stared smiling at her.

She suddenly "SPARTAN KICKED" (**_300 reference, by what King Leonidas did to the Persian_**_** Messenger).** _Joe flew back rolling onto the ground.

He laughed as he did. Joe stopped rolling as his back hit the broken chunks of burning metal. His left glass of his Police Sunglasses popped off.

Massey noticed his left exposed eye. She noticed him not like the many other cowards in this city. Nothing like anyone else. No one like Rad.

* * *

**_CHANGE OF VIEW* CHANGED VIEW*_**

Rad The Snake stared with a large smile. He noticed this one single Little Sack Boy. Struggling to fend off robots and the massive machine like Tentacles.

Noticing the sudden heart and determination. Wanting to save the city. Maybe even more than that. Rad's massive coat flapped all around his body.

Flapping quickly around him. Covering his heavy like gauntlet arms. He noticed the hero flying up and around swirling.

Yet the Ironed hero dropped onto the ship. 10 Feet away from Rad. Wind blew strong since the ship was hovering high above the city limits.

High towards the height of 10,000 Feet. Jimmy looked up as he stood on one knee. In the Iron man position when he lands onto the ground.

Looking straight towards Rad. Jimmy stood up straight. His helmet remained closed. His Iron man like eyes stared back at Rad.

Both knew what this would come down to. Both knew what must be done to either. Jimmy's hands remained open as they glowed charging up.

Rad's massive machine like Gauntlet's remained covered. Rad looked at the Iron Man suit of Jimmy. Noticing the glowing lights around his body.

Save the City of Memory Mercury. Or. Destroy the City, and allow the people to Perish.


	7. SAVIOR OR INFAMOUS

CHAPTER 7

SAVIOR OR INFAMOUS

Jimmy took aim firing his repulsars towards Rad. Rad jumped left then ran straight towards Jimmy.

Rad continued smiling as he unleashed his metal steel hands.

Sending left and right electrical punches towards Jimmy. Jimmy took the punches as they ended up affecting his suit. Jimmy stumbled back abit.

Moving slowly. His helmet showed warning signs. Rad wasn't stupid as he aimed to kill not to wound.

Jimmy felt the incredible hits penetrating his Iron Man suit.

Denting and affecting its main systems. Jimmy blocked one punch after another. Jimmy jumped back trying to get away from the close combat attacks.

Yet Rad wasn't fooling around. He knew what he was trying to do. As Jimmy flew back, trying to move away.

Rad aimed his right hand Gauntlet towards Jimmy's helmet. It fired quickly grabbing ahold of him. Jimmy's eyes were shocked as he pulled him into the ground.

Laughing came from Rad. Rad lifted him up and tossed him towards the edge of the ship. Jimmy struggled trying to hold onto his helmet.

He stared at his scans. The glass inside his helmet began to crack. In that instant. Rad's right hand had a glowing orb. A small glowing bubble.

He looked back at the helpless Jimmy and threw it towards him. It popped into Jimmy's chest causing it electrocute Jimmy's suit.

Causing an instant over ride. Jimmy reached out towards laughed and let go.

* * *

**_CHANGE OF VIEW*!*_**

Jimmy fell. Stuck in a constant movement of a ongoing free fall. Nothing he could do. His heavy suit moved continuously with the gravity.

With the constant wind. Jimmy was in a silent dream. His mind drifted with no idea of what he was doing. He was asleep. Tired. He felt beaten.

_**MEMORY STARTS**_

_**Jimmy looked at his Father named "Donnis". His father was a proud Sack Boy. His dad helped build and fix mechanical parts. **_

_**His father was a Sack Boy with good reasons. Good morals. **_

_** Parts that helped this city move. That helped the citizens live there lives with no problems. Jimmy was only 9 Years old. **_

_**Seeing his father being the man that he was. Being someone who represented the few who would live in silence. Even when his unfortunate death. **_

_**Jimmy kept going with what his father taught him. **_

_**"BE STRONG"**_

_**"BE WILLING TO LIVE LIFE WITH NO REGRETS"**_

_**"BE DETERMINED TO DO THE RIGHT THING"**_

_**"HELP THE PEOPLE"**_

_**"TAKE CARE OF THOSE WHO MATTER TO YOU"**_

_**"NEVER GIVE UP"**_

_**MEMORY ENDS...**_

Jimmy's eyes opened up again. Seeing what black emptiness in his helmet was. Seeing nothing but black. He moved again and again.

Yet his body hit the ground hard. In front of his best Friend Joe.

* * *

**_CHANGE OF VIEW*_**

Joe stood up. Massey walked back slowly. She grabbed ahold of her paint gun on her back and yelled pointing forward. Pointing towards Joe.

Yet he stood back up like if nothing had happened. He stood and slammed his two legs into the ground.

Then as the crowds of people in there homes stared at the outside fight. Robots flew quickly towards him. Believing he was weak and defenseless.

Joe yelled like a **_super sayian( Dragon Ball Z reference)_ **with all his mighty lung power. His voice shattered the windows. Moved the ground.

Massey stared shocked as she stopped firing her Paint gun. Joe's glasses bursted into shreds. His hands glowed with blue electricity.

Lighting from the sky struck into the ground. Causing it to shatter. Within seconds the ground bursted into an exploding moment. Massey looked shocked.

Not believing what she was seeing. Massive chunks of dust and debri clouded the battlefield. Massey noticed the blue glowing lighting facing ahead of her.

Her robots fell into the ground unconscious. She looked lowering her weapon. Joe walked forward. Beside him was his best friend. Jimmy. Both side by side.

Standing once more. Jimmy's Iron Man suit was battered and torn. Joe's hands bursted with electricity. Jimmy's suit changed as it changed into a new costume.

Massey was now alone. She stared at these two strong individuals. But why would they fight for something that was made from a lie?

She thought what made them want to continue? What could they gain at this point?!


	8. PATH YOU CHOSE

CHAPTER 8

PATH YOU CHOSE

Rad walked towards the opposite end of the ship. He stopped. Looking back to look at his robot minions stopping behind him.

They explained to him the situation of the capture's. What had been going on with how the plan was going.

Rad looked at them seriously as his smile went away.

He listened to them about what they were saying. Rad listened hearing that the Iron Man looking Hero was still alive. Rad headed off walking passed them.

They moved aside. Explaining that Massey has made contact with them. Rad stopped walking away from them. He looked up at the sunny sky. He smiled.

Listening to them. He knew this wasn't of any problem. Yet his minions explained that it was just one guy. Both of them were now together.

* * *

**_CHANGE OF VIEW*_**

Massey ran left and right trying to avoid the incoming lighting. Joe shoved hands forward sending strong lightning huddling towards her.

Jimmy was finished in choosing his costume as he went off. He went off heading back towards the hovering ship. Joe didn't mind being on his own.

He loved just being with Massey. Massey rolled towards him. Around them robots came in hovering towards with there long arms.

Joe jumped back electrocuting them. Joe stared at her. Even though she was the enemy. He didn't want to do any harm onto her.

Massey sent a right punch as she finished rolling. She stopped instantly punching Joe into his stomach. Joe flew back into the ground.

Joe rolled across the floor. His eyes swirled in circles. Dizzy and tired. Joe heard the loud commotions all around. Massey took in a moment to breath.

Sounds of bombings went off. Blowing up at the far distance. Massey looked back seeing Military Sack Boy Jet Fighters flying low.

Military tanks came into the city firing paint cannons. Paint flew across the sky heading towards Flying Octopus like robots.

Small Sack Boy Soldiers rushed into combat. They screamed and yelled. Massey noticed them surrounding her and Joe. They aimed with paint guns.

Massey stopped raising her hands up. She smiled. Looking to the ship. High above as it was being boarded and shot at.

Joe stood back up as soldiers helped him stand. Massey looked at him and blew him one last kiss. Joe moved away from the soldiers. Staring towards her.

In her left hand she held a detonator. Joe yelled out loud "No!".

* * *

_**CHANGE OF VIEW!**_

Rad stared forward seeing the fires of burning rage stop. Seeing someone standing in front of him. Military helicopter's flew around the ship.

Jimmy's brand new costume was "_**Infamous: Second Son/ Delsin Rowe**_". Jimmy looked forward seeing Rad. Both stood facing again.

Jimmy's right hand burned. He was ready for anything now. Rad showed his electrical gauntlets. Jimmy jumped into the air. Flying into chunks of ashes.

Rad looked up seeing this. Feeling impressed a bit. Yet he wants planning on attacking Rad. He noticed Jimmy reappear in mid air looking towards the sun.

He smiled. Jimmy looked back down as he dropped faster and faster. Sending himself into the center of the Ship. Shattering it in half. Rad was thrown off.

The Hovering ship exploded. Bursting and shattering into 2 dual pieces. Slowly it began to drop towards the city.

Fire's bursted flying everywhere the inside of the cargo. Civilians yelled in fear. Cells shot out civilians in escape pods. Pods made out of Tin foil and plastic.

Scattering many pods around 40 of them. All free falling towards the City streets. Jimmy jumped down the broken chunks of materials as he was in free fall.

He fell through the blackening smoke of charcoal and burned card board. As he did he could see an escape pod bursting open. Daisy and Lolly screamed.

Both were falling. They're hands were shackled with steel chains. Glowing light red chains. Lolly looked back towards Jimmy.

Seeing him free falling towards them. Jimmy hurried as much as he could. Struggling to reach them. Using his fire abilities he had gained from his Costume.

He got closer and closer. Even the view of the city was getting closer.

Jimmy reached out towards Lolly as she did the same. Daisy and Lolly struggled to stay close. Jimmy was only a palm hand grasp away from them.

He tried reaching. Yet as he did. He was hit by a paint ball gun shot. He bursted into ashes. Lolly screamed as she looked away. Daisy couldn't believe it.

Jimmy appeared again behind them grabbing both.

His Delsin costume went away as he changed his costume to _**"DEAD SPACE 2: ISSAC CLARK Advanced** **Suit".**_

Grabbing ahold of them both. He flew down towards the roof of a nearby tilting building. The three dropped heavily onto the roof. Jimmy looked at them.

Lolly rushed towards him. Jimmy opened his arms ready to embrace her. Both were having a wonderful moment.

Jimmy's waist was wrapped around by a steel cable. Jimmy was pulled away as Lolly stared seeing him pulled off the building. She yelled.

Screaming looking towards him. Jimmy dropped free falling.


	9. HERO

CHAPTER 9

HERO

Jimmy struggled moving around. He screamed and grunted. Looking left he could see the other half of the ship smashing into the ground.

Jimmy was slammed into the side of the building windows. He grunted and felt the pain ripping his suit. The windows shattered. Chunks of glass pierced him.

The mechanical tentacle was wrapped tightly around him. Looking down towards it he tried removing it. His hands couldn't.

Looking back he could see Rad on a small flying machine called **_"Spider-Man Comics "The Green Goblin's Glider"._**

Rad laughed aloud. Looking back towards him. He turned around firing his paint ball gun at Defenseless Jimmy. Shooting him over and over.

Rad flew upwards into the sky. Other Helicopter's flew past them both. Jimmy grabbed ahold of his paint ball gun at his back pocket. Firing randomly at Rad.

The Glider moved left and right making it difficult to shoot correctly at the target. Flying Jet Fighters flew past them as they stared.

* * *

_**CHANGE OF VIEW**_

Lolly and Daisy had there cuffs removed as Joe rushed towards them. His clothes were burned and torn again. The three of them were side by side.

Joe asked where was Jimmy. Lolly had explained what had just happened. Joe knew what was going on by now. Joe looked back at the soldiers. They yawned.

Looking around knowing that they were safe now. Joe looked at Lolly and explained what they must do. Lolly stared at him with a serious face.

* * *

**_CHANGE OF VIEW_**

The walls shattered as Jimmy was thrown through them. He dropped screaming as he fell into the main lobby of a office building.

His body dropped hard into the stone like ground. It partly cracked because of his armor. Jimmy rolled across the floor. He lied on his back trying to breath.

He felt tired his helmet was cracked. He stared at the broken ceiling. Jimmy had lost his paint gun. His last defensive weapon.

As Jimmy slowly got back up to his feet. Rad right punched Jimmy then kicked him into the ground again. Laughing he grabbed ahold of Jimmy's helmet again.

Squeezing it. Jimmy was tossed into a desk. He flew shattering it into pieces. Jimmy said nothing as he stared back at Rad.

Jimmy's costume changed again. Changed into _**"Infamous: Second Son/ Delsin Rowe".**_

Fire balls shot out towards Rad. Struggling to block them and avoid them. Rad moved around making it difficult for Jimmy to focus his strength.

Jimmy shoved both hands firing his fireballs. Rad shot out his right hand Gauntlet towards Jimmy. It rushed with electricity.

Jimmy turned into ashes as it passed through him. The hand extended towards the glass window of another main Office. Rad's eyes slowly opened.

Jimmy reappeared again solid. He grabbed ahold of the electrical Gauntlet. Jimmy pulled and burned it's steel. Making it melt as he ripped it off.

Rad moved slowly back. Almost as if he was about to trip over something.

Rad looked back towards Jimmy. Rad was punched and slapped with a burning steel chain. The flaming chain left marks on Rad's Sack Boy face.

Jimmy yelled slapping him once left then once right. Both moved at once. Rad took a small pack of slash beatings.

Rad yelled in pain as Jimmy hit him with one last attack. Jimmy tossed his steel chain wrapping around Rad's body tightly. Rad yelled and cursed.

Struggling to move. Jimmy jumped up into the air. His body turned into particles of ashes. He came back forming together.

He smiled towards the broken ceiling. Seeing the sunlight and clouds passing by. Jimmy then came rushing back down towards Rad.

Jimmy's body burned as it exploded into the ground.

* * *

_**CHANGE OF VIEW!**_

The building that both Rad and Jimmy were fighting within. Had exploded and collapsed on top of each other.

Lolly, Daisy, and Joe stood jumping out of the Hovering Car. Seeing the building shattering into pieces. Through the dust and piles of debri.

Helicopter's flew past them heading towards the building ruins. A shadow appeared as Lolly smiled. Jimmy walked out with bits of bruises around his body.

His Infamous:Second Son costume was gone. He wore his regular clothes again.

In his left hand he held onto his chain. Dragging unconscious Rad" The Snake". Jimmy dropped him hard into the ground.

Jimmy and Lolly ran towards each other. Embracing what they missed best. Joe and Daisy stared with smiles. Soldiers ran past Jimmy and Lolly.

Not caring about them. Well not so much. A Sack Boy walked towards them. He was different as he stared smiling at Jimmy and Lolly.

He interrupted they're little moment. Jimmy looked at him shocked. He recognized this man. He was the one named "General Sack Monger Boy".

He was a green colored Sack boy with a iron body like . He thanked Jimmy for his Heroism.

* * *

_**The Very Next Day...**_

Jimmy and Lolly met up together again. Yet this time Jimmy was walking up the hill top. Lolly was painting as she painted the city.

She smiled painting it calmly with no problems that would arise. Yet Jimmy smiled and ran towards her. Hugging her tightly from behind.

She looked at him touching his hand. Jimmy was asked a question as both of them stared at the painting. His eyes grew big as he couldn't find his gift to her.

The gift he left in hi pants pocket. Jimmy looked at the picture and remembered what Rad did to him. What had happened to his first costume.

Jimmy stayed silent.

* * *

**_CHANGE OF VIEW_**

The jail cell was large. Rad sat down in the center. He continued smiling as the guards walked away from him. Rad looked down at his regular hands.

He opened the right hand seeing the ring of Jimmy. He laughed aloud. Laughing and continued. Knowing this was what Jimmy wanted to give to her.

Rad stared forward. Lasers came alive closing him inside. Making sure he wouldn't get out of his jail.

_**"Until we meet again...Jimmy"said Rad **_

* * *

_**"Hope you guys liked this First part"**_

_**"I might make another part"**_

_**"READ,REVIEW,and ENJOY!"**_

_**"Read my other stories too!"**_

_**HAPPY MEMORIES**_


End file.
